Babel, look at me now
by BumbaMumbaJimJams
Summary: After their Champion Noah is crippled someone has to take over and fight for their group. A girl out of them all is chosen to defend and provide for them. But what does it do to a person to fight for the survival of not only hersef but her friends and family? What does it take to become a person capable of doing that? And who does it take to keep you fighting?
1. Prelude

**Hey! Everyone that read "Stuck in Limbo" I'm really sorry I haven't updated but there were some major changes going on and I quit University and stuff so I really lost my inspiration for it. But now I'm back and I try to kickstart that with this little prelude of a new story I thought of. It's really short I know but I just wanted to get some of the thoughts out there because I feel like all the ideas kept dying in my head. So yeah enjoy :)**

**Prelude**

She could hear the shouts of the crowd already. They were bursting out of the arena, demanding and frantic. Full of anticipation of what was to come. It was just like the roman poet Juvenal said "Panem et circenses" , "Bread and Games" that is all one needs to please a greedy crowd. She always imagined that people were so willing to see other people fight, kill and violate each other because it was just the time they lived in. Now she is not so sure anymore, because she can hear the crowd roaring like a beast circling their prey. She can hear it, they are out for blood.

She looked up at the arena she was about to enter. It was high built and reminded her of the ancient roman arenas, colosseums that gladiators used to fight in. The stone was brown and the light gave it a glow she couldn't really describe. If she hadn't heard the beast's voice asking for her she might have deemed it beautiful.

"It's time. Are you ready?" It was Noah's voice that stopped her short break in her own head. Noah was her mentor or more so her brother. He taught her everything she needed to know and more. She knew that as her predecessor it was his duty to prepare her, but she knew that he cared for her more than duty demanded and that he had taught her well. Since he was injured all these months ago the hope of everyone rested on her shoulders now and she knew it. Normally a fighter died and that was it. But although Noah was severely wounded he managed to finish and win his fight. It left him with an arm amputated at the elbow but a chance for everyone to choose a fighter in his stead.

And they chose her.

Under normal circumstanced you would have wondered why. She was small where Noah was tall, slim where he looked like a rock with his broad shoulders and toned body. Now don't think she wasn't fit it was just she was all muscle and sinew, lean so to say but she was not even half as intimidating as Noah. She remembers the night everyone voted for her to take Noah's place. She was not prepared, hadn't even thought of the opportunity for it because they had some sturdy boys in their group. She had been so surprised that she hadn't really listened to all they were saying but she came back to her senses when one man said "She can endure it. What others can't, she will." These few words, had hurt more than she could describe. What does that say about the way they think of her? They way they know what gruesome deeds she will see or have to do herself? Did they think it wouldn't matter to her if she had to kill someone? Or watch people get killed? If she was injured, treated like less than an animal waiting for slaughter? She never knew how Noah could do what he did but she knew why he did it. Every time he came back home and embraced his little girl and gave his wife a kiss she knew he did it for them. To keep them safe, well fed and happy. She knew that he also did this for the other people but when she saw him with his arm immobilized and bleeding and him going berserk on that other boy, no that other man, she knew all he saw were his girls taken away, mistreated, killed or worse. It wasn't his obligation to us, to himself but his love for his family that made him do it. She knew it the moment she looked in his eyes. They were feral but determined. She knows she'll never forget his face that day.

Just as she knows she'll never forget why they chose her "She can endure it." It became her mantra in the time she was training. She needed it to survive the harsh conditions Noah put her through but she knew if he had made it any easier she would be lying dead in a second against a well seasoned fighter. Now she had to concentrate.

"Santana?" he asked again. Santana tightened the pony tail on her head and looked up at him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She looked him straight in the eye her face the mask of stone she gained from her many days of preparation. Emotions had no room where she was going. To be void of them was her best bet to survive. She learned not to fear death, to not fear your opponents weapon to be aware and never lose focus. She couldn't and she wouldn't. She wouldn't disappoint Noah or the others and as she entered the arena side by side with Noah she had banned all emotions from her body. There was no fear, no hurt, no nervousness, no sorrow. It was only her and the steady mantra repeating in her head: " You can endure it."

**A/N: Oh and don't be strangers leave a review ;P → and for those who noticed my bad grammar and stuff English is not my native language and I don't have a beta so don't be mad I'm trying ^^**


	2. To the Arena

**Okay I know I update slowly but I'm working quite a bit and have an exam coming up so I squeeze in writing whenever I can which is sadly not too often. So this one is really short but I kinda wanted to update. Hope you enjoy :) **

**-B**

The arena seemed to get smaller and smaller the longer she walked towards it. Since she was just an afternoon amusement, a puppet to dance and then be disposed of she was lead into the underground dungeons of the arena to prepare for her fight. She knew since it was her first time in the arena she only had to fight once. All the others had to do at least two fights, well as long as there were enough contestants to battle. It's not that all people are dying but it happens. Most of the time the losers that are still alive are punished and their opponents have to beat them up, often beyond recognition or even cut of one or more of their limbs – a gruesome fate. Whatever pleases the screaming crowd.

What Santana found the sickest thing was that the people from the stands were all from the alliances that sent their warriors to fight on their behalf. It was as if they entered the arena and forgot all about it. They forgot the weeping mothers, wives/husbands and children of the fighters, forgot that they are all fighting to keep their people alive and all they did was scream for blood and more violence than any fighter could stomach. Santana still remembers the first time she watched a fight. There was this boy, who was about 16 and severely wounded. He wanted to surrender, his eyes were screaming in pain, agony even and Santana could see how scared he was. But the crowd wouldn't hear any of it they screamed for his head, ecstatic to see his decapitated lifeless body in the arena pit. His opponent was a bear of a man and he didn't hesitate. In one swift motion of his ax he severed the poor boys head from his neck. It might seem cruel not to show any mercy but in the arena was no time for mercy, no time for nothing except for one thing – keep the crowd roaring. Some may think that the arena is a curse put upon every alliance but instead it was in some sense their salvation.

Prior to the arena alliances were fighting by themselves to survive. Some were hunters in the woodlands, living of game and plants they collected. Others were farmers harvesting whatever edible plants they could seed in the rich soils in the west. And then there were the bandits. They were alliances that lived of the robbing the others, stealing their hard work right under their noses. They were ruthless and a raid never ended in just stealing goods. Buildings were destroyed, people killed, children stolen and women raped. The smaller and peaceful alliances had no chance to stand against them because the bandits were packs of ruthless men and women, who not only overwhelmed them by number but by willingness to inflict any kind of pain or terror upon other humans. Sometimes the strongest are not the ones with the biggest muscles but the ones willing to go further than anyone else to achieve their goals.

Right now she stood in front of an iron gate that sealed the entrance to the dungeons. After the guard saw Noah he opened up the door for them. Noah had made quite a name for himself while he fought. He was known under "Puck" and although he wasn't as vicious as Smythe or a bull like Brutus the crowd loved him. It was a pretty big shock that a nobody had injured him like that and he wouldn't be able to fight anymore but now the crowd was just as excited to see a new face getting mauled.

Both Noah and Santana descended the stairs, which were leading them in a spiral down into the cellar. At the end of the staircase a musky smell invaded Santana's nose and she wanted to retch. It smelled like dead rats, garlic and rotten flesh. The other fighters were already down there swinging swords or axes around getting ready for battle. To her right she could see Sebastian Smythe casually leaning against a wall and smiling to himself. He was tall but very slim and if she hadn't seen him herself Santana would never believe that he would pose a threat. But she knew he was deadly with his two daggers, that he was fast and precise, knew when to strike and could read his enemies like an open book. She knew if she would go up against him she had pretty bad chances of going out of that arena without at least losing an arm. He was known for killing his victims or at least feeding the greedy arena sand with his opponents flesh and blood. Then there was Brutus, he was tall and strong like a bull. Santana saw him lifting a boy taller and heavier than her up with one arm while choking him slowly with a sickening grin on his face. She didn't know what to respect more Sebastian and his cunning nature or the pure force of Brutus raging madness.

"Okay Santana we spoke about this. Your first fight is very important and you know that because I think I told you more times than I can count. I know you won't die, you are fast and you have the accuracy of a trained marksman not to forget you are smart. You don't even have to win, make an impression on the crowd, try to get them to like you to want more of you. You know how the system works, it's not winning that brings you most of the money it's people paying to see you and paying extra when you fight to fulfill their twisted needs for a good show. Because remember that's all this is, " he looked deep into the girl's eyes and he was pleased to find the stony mask he trained her to adapt set in place. Her eyes showed unwavering determination. "A show we put up and get paid for. And like every good actor you get paid for the best amount of acting. Don't ever forget it, if you play it clever you can fight and still sleep at night." At that her eyebrows scrunched up. What did he mean by still sleep at night? She will be in the arena today fighting for her life and the food of her alliance. She will have to wound, mutilate or even kill people with her own fans while people cheer her on. How will she ever be able to sleep again?

These were all thoughts that ran through her mind but the only thing that left her mouth was "Let them gawk and look. I will deliver them a show they won't forget." I smirked at him for good measure and turned to the sturdy man at the far corner of the room standing behind an old dark wooden desk. The man was old short and fat. He liked to call himself Matchmaker but everyone just called him Gambit. He put up the pairings for the fights, so Santana approached him cockily.

"So fatty who will I fight?" Santana, smirk still in place, looked up to the man head held high. It was risky to be so cocky but if she learned something it was that pleasantries never got you anywhere. She'd rather be remembered as that cocky girl who dared to speak up to Gambit than the little frightened girl who politely asked for a fight.

Gambit turned around at her voice his face was unreadable and it was killing Santana but she had to keep her pokerface. He suddenly punched the desk in front of him hard with the palm of his hand making a loud noise but Santana didn't even bat an eyelash at that.

She saw Gambit seizing her up and when she saw him almost nod to himself she knew she won that round.

"Well little girl," he said, "I guess you'll be up against Martin Hunter, you know that bloke from the farmers that almost skinned that poor girl." Santana didn't let his words faze her instead she turned her back on him and through over her shoulder "Well then let's hope he behaves." Santana could hear Gambits chuckle behind her but didn't even look back. She walked up to Puck, took a little bit of the Sand beneath her feet wiped some of it on her hands and touched pucks forehead with her index and middle finger. A symbol of camaraderie, trust,honor and respect.

It gave her the reassurance she needed to go up to the gate and talk to the post. "I'm gonna go up first sleazy so put hunter out there and let's get this show on the road." The guard looked up at Gambit and when he nodded Santana grabbed the weapon Puck held out for her and waited for the guard to open the door. When he did the light was blinding and Santana entered the pit – ready for anything.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and if you have any thoughts or suggestions leave a review :)**


	3. Blue

**Okay so it's me again. This is still pretty short but I'm getting the hang of things. I can't promise a fast update because I'm working much but I'll try my best! Enjoy and thanks to those who read :)**

The sun stood high and was shining mercilessly into the pit. Santana felt the sand underneath her shoes squirming to adjust to her feet. This was important because fighting in sand was different than solid ground. It was one of the first things Noah had taught her. He made her sprint thought the sand relentlessly, learn how to navigate and use her feet to get a good grasp and be fast. Because that was her strength – her speed. That's what her weapon was for – a catskinner. A short sword used in medieval times by knights that needed weapons that could be drawn quickly and do damage through fast stabs. The sword weights about 1,5 kg which was important because although Santana was strong she was still a woman and could wield a really heavy sword only for so long. The blade is 60cm long and had a wirily decorated hilt to protect the wielders hand. Since both Noah and her knew that the enemies would probably be bigger than her they opted for a light weapon that could do fatal damage if she got close enough to use it. They knew Santana couldn't win by using a spear and just keeping her enemies at bay. She needed something real that she could wield without problems anytime.

So here she was with her catskinner , she named it Odin after the nordic father of the gods who was among other things associated with war, victory and also death. A fitting name.

The arena was very vast, formed a neat circle out of solid rock which rose up to 3 meters until the first line of spectators formed high above the ground. They wanted to see every detail, smell sweat and blood but still be far enough to not get hurt in the process. The nearer Santana got to the middle of the arena where her opponent stood the calmer she got. He wasn't that much taller than her but very bulky and in his hand he had a huge battleaxe. A fucking battleaxe. She had heard about him. They called him 'the butcher'. He was relatively new but had made a name for himself because he wouldn't let an opponent walk away without losing at least one limb. And he tried to skin that one girl he fought last with. She knew he wasn't the smartest but the insanity in his eyes made him even more dangerous. People that are willing to do anything to you are the most dangerous because they fight against you with everything they got, they have no inhibitions as you may have and you can only expect the worst. That's what Noah had told her, she believed him and seeing this 'butcher boy' she thought she began to understand what he meant.

So when she finally got to the middle of the ring, the announcer Will, started to introduce them to the crowd.

"Today I'm very pleased to announce that we have a greenhorn in the ring. Well and as you can see she is up against none other than, you all know and love him, the Buuuuutcherrr! He has won 8 fights so far and let me tell you we all got a good show out of them. He is up against our newbie, the successor of none other than Puck. Let's hope she can live up to our expectations. Welcome Santana Lopez." The crowd started to roar and she thought she heard people chant "Axe on limb".

Will was now looking at both of them.

"Do I have to remind you of the rules doll or do you think you can handle yourself?" he addressed Santana and Martin bickered.

"I'm ready just ask if that dumb gorilla is ready. Don't want King Kong to be in the dark for too long." She smirked and watched as Martin stopped to bicker and glare at her. Will just chuckled.

"Okay then fighters get ready." Both of them got a foot length further away from the other and readied their weapons.

"Alright let's get to it. Begin." Will screamed and ran to the sidelines. Santana's face didn't betray any emotions and before she started to run towards Martin her last words were "Don't run little butcher boy or you won't see my blade coming." And then it was mute, and all Santana could hear were her footsteps in the sand.

Martin smirked as he saw her charge him but that soon was over. Santana was fast and her light catskinner allowed her to strike and stab at him in fast succession and he had problems to block all her attacks with his heavy axe.

Santana couldn't let him get her she knew then the fight would be over but she could attack him until he ran out of stamina. At best she would get a good hit in and could finish this fight early. Santana was concentrated as she sidestepped a mighty swing of Martins axe and tried to stab him into the stomach. What she didn't realize was that the boy anticipated her move thrust her blade to the side with his axe and punched her jaw hard. It landed so hard that the girl was jerked on her back. But she hadn't time to get her bearings because the large axe was already over Martins head ready to descend into her body. So she rolled to the side and Martins axe hit the sand. Santana's jaw pounded and her lip was split but that was a small price to pay. She knew she had to be more attentive because Martin was better than she had anticipated. Martin was already starting to charge her trying to overwhelm her with the raw force of his massive body and the deadly force of his axe. To his surprise Santana ran towards him to at full speed. They ran and Martin swung his axe fast and hard in the direction of Santana's left arm but just as the axe was about to hit Santana stepped to the side as fast as a cat let the blow slide down her catskinner and kicked the boy square in the face. She hit him not only with the full force of her muscular legs but with the weight of his own body. Martin howled in pain when Santana's foot connected with his face and you heard bones crackle under the force. Blood streamed out of his nose like a gushing spring. He landed on his back and howled in pain. Santana had to be quick she knew that he would be on his legs in no time so she sprinted in his direction and just struck with her blade. She felt it enter his arm but it was stopped by his axe. He had somehow gotten into a sitting position and stopped the blade from slashing deeper in his arm. His face looked feral with blood gushing out of his crooked nose and eyes wide open. He didn't even react to the sword that slashed his arm. Instead he forced the sword out of his arm and stood up faster than it seemed to be possible for him and threw his axe in blind rage at her. If it wasn't for Pucks endless drills in the sand, Santana is certain she wouldn't have been able to quickly sidestep the axe so that it only hit her thigh leaving a big gash on it. She growled in pain as the blade tore through her flesh but didn't lose her footing. Instead she swirled around looking at Martin who seemed stunned that she actually avoided his attack and jumped on him leaving the blade of her catskinner at his throat.

"Now Gorilla just give up and I won't have to end you." She snarled in a low voice. She saw Martins hand moving and before he could even reach her she buried it under her foot. "Do that again and it's my sword in your hand. Now say it." She all but screamed. She saw the boy think but about what she couldn't say. This was the best bet he got. He had no weapon, his face looked as if it kissed a rock and she had him pinned down with a sword at his throat. Martin scrunched his eyebrows, "I give up." he gurgled and Santana lifted off him. It was only then when she knew she won that she heard the crowd again. They were cheering, fucking cheering at the two bloody teens in the arena. Santana didn't wait for Will to even say anything but left the arena as fast as possible. She felt her vision starting to swim. The sun, the exertion and blood loss have taken their toll on her. Not to forget the pain she was in. So she limped with her head held high to gate from which she came. Inside she was greeted by Noah.

"You did it.", was all he whispered. She knew he wanted to hug her but that was a sentiment for another time in another place so he remained with touching her forehead with his fingers. Santana knew what he wanted to say to her just by the look he gave her. He was relived to see she wasn't seriously harmed, that she didn't have to seriously harm anyone and that this day was over for them. Since the arena was too far from home they both had a room at the quarters close to the arena. Santana would be able to rest and her wounds would get attended to. Santana and Noah didn't wait for anyone to corner them and just started to make their way out of the arena and to their designated quarters. When they arrived the owner greeted them and got them their keys. He then looked at Noah and whispered something in his ear. Santana saw him look up at his words and scrunch up his eyebrows but he just nodded at the man and got the keys to their rooms.

Santana just followed him and didn't notice anything about her surroundings. She was in pain and although she didn't let it show her focus and attention were all over the place. Not before she sat in her room and Noah went to grab the healer did she notice her surroundings. The room was pretty big, the walls ware painted a faint yellow and the floor was wooden. She sat on a really big bed if she had to guess she would say king or queen size with two big fluffy cushions and a giant blanket. In the right corner of the room was big creme colored divider and behind it Santana guessed was the bathroom. Before she could study her room more Noah entered her room with what Santana supposed was the healer.

"Santana this is Beiste. She is a friend of mine and a very skilled healer. She will take care of you."

"Okay thanks Noah. I guess I can handle it from here. I'll let Beiste do her magic and then rest." Santana smiled faintly at Noah and Beiste. "Don't worry Spitfire I'll patch you right up." said the large woman and took a seat next to Santana.

"Santana ahm when Beiste is finished..." Puck began, " Noah please get out of the room. I want to tend to her wounds." Beiste gestured to her wounded thigh for which she wanted to take Santana's pants off. Noah's eyes widened a bit. "Sure but I just have..", Beiste sighed.

"Noah whatever you have to say can wait until I have her bandaged up. And now out with you." Santana saw Noah shuffle for a moment mumble something to himself and leave the room. Beiste then turned to Santana.

"Alright your face looks fine to me we'll just clean that cut on your lip and you'll get some ice for your face. But I don't think your thigh will look good. From my experience these wounds tear the flesh pretty badly. So I'll have to stitch you up. I can get you anesthesia but that will cost some of the rations." Beiste explained to Santana whose ears perked up at the mention of the rations. "No no I can handle it don't trade in these rations."

"Are you sure Spitfire? This will hurt." Santana gulped but her mind was set. "Yeas I'm sure let's just get this over with."

And hurt it did. Just removing her pants was painful but when Beiste disinfected her thigh Santana let out muffled screams of pain. Before Beiste started to sow, the at least 12 cm long gash, she gave Santana a little wooden stick to bite onto.

"Don't want you to bite your tongue off." Beiste had said as she started to stitch together Santana's abused flesh. The pain was indescribable and Santana was growling through the stick in her mouth. Tears were running down her face as she clamped her teeth down on it as hard as she could. She wanted to scream and thresh about but that would only ruin her stitches so she tried to hold her leg as still as possible which got harder with every stitch. Just before Santana thought she would pass out because the pain wasn't bearable anymore Beiste had finished.

"All done. You still with me?" she had asked Santana. The girl only nodded, happy the pain was slowly subsiding. Beiste didn't say much, just bandaged her thigh, cleaned her face and left her with the orders to 'don't overdo it' and ice for her face. Whatever that meant.

As soon as Beiste had left Santana had plopped down fully onto the bed and fell asleep.

It was some time later that knocking on her door woke the resting fighter. She had none other than Noah with her so she called him to come in.

Just this wasn't Noah. In front of her stood a tall girl with blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a faint smile on her lips. She wore a light blue summer dress which showed an ample amount of cleavage and stopped mid thigh and showed of her toned legs. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and the few golden locks that escaped framed her face. Santana sat in her bed staring wide eyed at the girl.

"So are you Santana Lopez?" her voice was soft yet firm. It took a moment for Santana to regain the control of her mouth.

"Uh yeah that's me. How can I help you?" Santana watched the girl's smile turn into a smirk.

"It seems I'm here to help you." the girl whispered seductively and sauntered over to Santana.

Oh boy.

**A/N: Leave a review or don't. You could also eat chocolate. Your choice!**


End file.
